User blog:Crispycol/Fake Mimi for PSASBR
Mimi Her is a character who plays a major role in the Grim Tales series. She appears as a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography MA! Mimi Her is one of the three main characters in Grim Tales. Mimi is the daughter of Blossom and HIM, and was born as a human with supernatural powers to predict the future. She was raised by her mother Blossom and her stepfather Dexter, and was used as alarm to predict crimes in the future. Later she predicted that The Lava Monster would appear and she was on the place herself, she was being saved a a justice league, but suddenly her father HIM jumped into the fight. He killed all of Mimi's friends and let her kill her mother herself. HIM chopped off her hands and replaced them with claws and let her become a devil. She has to fight for her father with only her nanny, Jeff, loving her. She eventually meets Grim Junior and Minimandy who chance her life, after some events they take Mimi into their castle and plan on killing her father. THE LEGACY OF MIMI *Grim Tales: From Down Below *Grim Tales: What About Mimi? *Grim Tales: Further Orientation *Grim Tales: Afterbirth Arcade Opening HIM calls in Mimi who immediately appears. HIM tells Mimi to get an important energy force for him that is located in another dimension. Jeff then offers to go along with her, but HIM says she has to do it alone this time. Jeff says Mimi to take care and Mimi departs. Rival Name: Reason: Connection: Ending Mimi returns back to Hell and meets up with Jeff who hugs her when because she had returned. HIM asks if she had obtained what he was asking for and Mimi nodded. HIM asked to show it to him, Mimi than unleased a powerful attack and HIM smiles saying that she will be even more useful now. Gameplay * **'Mallet Swing' - - swings with her mallet forwards. **'Claw Combo '- Side - first slashes two times with her claws and ends with a pinch. **'Meat Tenderizer' - Up - a meat tenderizer appears in her tail and she slams with it upwards. **'Vaccuum '- Down - she will vaccuum over the floor, similar to Toro's Mop. **'Mallet Swing '- (midair) **'Claw Combo '- Side (midair) **'Meat Tenderizer' - Up (midair) **'Mallet Slam' - Down (midair) - slams down with her mallet. * **'Mirror' - - reflects attacks and projectiles. **'STFU Iron' - Side - dashes forwards and hits the opponent with her iron, when is pressed again she will slam down with her claw. **'Toaster '- Up - does an uppercut while she is holding a toaster in her hand (toast comes out when hitting someone) **'Paintball Gun' - Down - shoots with her paintball gun forwards, keep pressing to continue shooting. **'Iron Throw '- (midair) - throws her STFU Iron forwards. **'STFU Iron '- Side (midair) **'Toaster '- Up (midair) **'Paintball Gun '- Down (midair) * **'Demonic Bird Slingshot '- - Mimi will launch an Demonic Bird forwards, this can vary from the standard birds (red, yellow, blue, white & black). When is pressed again a bird will use their special ability. ***Yellow will speed up. ***Blue will go into three smaller birds. ***White will shoot an accid egg. ***Black will explode. **'Fridge Throw' - Side - Mimi will grab a fridge and throw it forwards with an arc. **'Teleport' - Up - Mimi will teleport upwards and can angle this a bit during her travel. **'Kitchen Knife Spin' - Down - similar to Nariko's Purgatory, but it takes less time to execute and the knifes will spin around her. **'Demonic Bird Slingshot '- (midair) **'Fridge Throw '- Side (midair) **'Teleport '- Up (midair) **'Kitchen Knife Spin '- Down (midair) *Item Pick-up - *Throws **'Fatality '- Right Analog Stick Forward - .mimics Sub-Zero's most famous fatality. **'Rope Toss' - Right Analog Stick Up - ties the opponent in a rope and throws them upwards. **'Sale Sign' - Right Analog Stick Down - sticks a Home For Sale sign into the opponent. *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick Super Moves *'Wrecking Ball' - (Level 1): Mimi summons a wrecking ball under her skirt and then spins around with it around her one time (short range through). *'Home For Sale' - (Level 2): Mimi jumps up in the sky and pulls out a whole house that she is able to throw on a spot on the stage, the house is as big as the half of the Rival Stage. *'Devil Portal' - (Level 3): A red aura surrounds Mimi and she is able to create portals on the ground that pull the closest (must be in a limited range) opponent into it and kills them. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *Ma... *Ma! *Missed you... *Stop! *Need seatbelt. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Teleports onto the stage along with Jeff, who then goes back again. Takes a bite out of a muffin and then quickly puts it away when she looks to the screen. Takes a sip of her mouthwash and spits it out. Winning Screen Stares into the sky with her claws behind her back. Eats (the rest of) her muffin with a weird face. Flosss her teeth until she breaks the floss by biting on it. Losing Screen Sits on the ground with the head of Jeff. Goes into a dog's house and grunts. Costumes I'm a Monster Now The default appearance of Mimi. *Pink skin: her fur collar turns pink, her clothing is also slightly lighter. *Black skin: she wears a black suit with gray fur. *Green skin: she wears an army colored suit. When I was a Human Her appearance of when she was a human. *Blue skin: her dress is blue and her ribbons are yellow. *Green skin: her dress is green and her ribbons are black. *Red skin: her dress is pink and her ribbons are red. Nazi Her appearance from the artwork made by her maker. *Green skin: the suit is green. *Black skin: the suit is black. *White skin: the suit is white. Minion Grim Junior Grim Jr. can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Mimi. Gallery Category:Blog posts